Input/Output
Input/Output # The use of the body’s parts that are unique to be used for security purposes is called: a. Biometrics b. Biostatistics c. Fingerprint scanning d. Access Control ANSWER: a. Biometrics -Maggie ''' # '''Which of these is NOT used for security for Input/Output? a. Facial Recognition Software b. Signature Verification Software c. Iris Scanner d. Saliva Testing ANSWER: d. Saliva Testing -Maggie # Big Brother is always: a. On call b. On watch c. Surveying d. Testing ANSWER: b. On watch -Maggie # Any device that is used as a sensory object that appeals to our senses is called: a. Input b. Output c. Qwerty d.ROM ANSWER: b. Output -Maggie # Liquid crystals that are inside 2 panels of a display are: a. Cooled and then heated b. Melded and then cooled c. Heated and then cooled d. Frozen and then melded ANSWER: c. Heated and then cooled -Maggie # A pixel represents one of how many colors? a. 15 million b. 71.6 thousand c. 16.7 million d. 6.3 trillion ANSWER: c. 16.7 million -Maggie # Resolution is: a. The number of pixels that make up the screen real estate b. The ability for the user to input data into the computer c. The allowable amount of data that can be stored in a device d. The number of bytes per second the device can deliver to the CPU ANSWER: a. The number of pixels that make up the screen real estate -Maggie # An Ergonomic keyboard is used to ensure better what? a. Memory b. Speed c. Posture d. Sight Answer: c. Posture –Mariah # Which of the following is an input device? a. Keyboard b. Mouse c. Voice d. All of the Above Answer: d. All of the Above –Mariah # What is the term for the computer’s ability to hear your voice and translate it into useful information? a. Voice Translation b. Voice Recognition c. Voice Interpretation d. Siri Answer: b. Voice Recognition –Mariah # On a mouse, the ______ points down to the surface and is refracted back to a photo cell. a. Laser b. Ball c. Clicker d. None of the Above Answer: a. Laser –Mariah # The QWERTY is located where on a keyboard? a. Not Located on Keyboard b. Bottom c. Right Side d. Left Side Answer: d. Left Side –Mariah # What is the term for any device that is needed by the user to put data into the computer to be processed into useful information? a. Input b. Output c. Printer d. Monitor Answer: a. Input –Mariah # What is one of the downfalls that’s difficult for manufactures to fix in voice recognition? a. Accents b. Gestures c. Facial Expressions d. All of the Above Answer: a. Accents –Mariah 1) In what ways does high dynamic range technology create a more ‘dynamic’ picture? a) It creates the same amount of colors, but uses deeper blacks and whiter whites. b) It enables a wider range of colors to appear on the screen with deeper blacks and whiter whites working in unison. c) It has a wider range of colors, but no difference in black and white. d) It has the same limited exposure range as any normal camera, only uses more colors. Correct Answer: B, It enables a wider range of colors to appear on the screen with deeper blacks and whiter whites working in unison. -Bailee Murnion 2) What does OLED stand for? a) Organic Light-Exposure Diode b) Object Light-Emitting Discharge c) Organic Light-Expanding Dimension d) Organic Light-Emitting Diode Correct Answer: D, Organic Light-Emitting Diode -Bailee Murnion 3) What is false about OLED? a) It panel lights itself. b) It uses organic compounds to create a picture when electricity enters the diode. c) It’s displays are heavier and more space consuming than LEDs. d) It is curved and displays a larger viewing angle. Correct Answer: C, It’s displays are heavier and more space consuming than LEDs -Bailee Murnion 4) What does QLED display? a) Samsung b) Sony c) Philips d) Panasonic Correct Answer: A, Samsung -Bailee Murnion 5) What is usually the largest expense when purchasing an Inkjet Printer and the materials to go along with it? a) Adapter b) Printer c) Paper d) Ink Cartridge Correct Answer: D, Ink Cartridge -Bailee Murnion 6) What is toner, and what kind of printer is it used in? a) It is a fine powder that is used in a Laser Printer. b) It is a liquid tinted with pigments used in an Inkjet Printer. c) It is a fine powder that is used in an Inkjet Printer. d) It is a liquid tinted with pigments used in a Laser Printer. Correct Answer: A, It is a fine powder that is used in a Laser Printer -Bailee Murnion